


My Best Friend's Girl

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Casey's just ended things with Derek for good. She's in need of a little comfort, and it comes from an unexpected place.





	My Best Friend's Girl

The knock on the door doesn’t exactly come as a surprise.

It comes approximately four hours after the _I’m sorry_ peonies, roughly two after the _please forgive me_ chocolates.This time, though, the knock doesn’t come with Hope’s sweet twang or Sydney’s sounds of annoyance. Which can only mean one thing.

“I _told_ you, Derek,” she shouts, even as she rolls off the bed and stomps over to the door, “I don’t want to hear it, it’s a no — oh. You’re not Derek.”

“No,” Julian says, a slight smile on his face, “I’m not. Which might be good for Derek? I’ve seen you use those brass knuckles.”

Casey sighs, leaning against the door, “Did he send you, then?”

“No,” Julian says again, “But he did tell me what happened.”

“I’m not taking him back. I’m not changing my mind on that. He _cheated_ on me. I can’t forgive something like that.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Julian says, “But I just spent like three hours comforting him, and I thought maybe you could use some, too.”

He raises one arm, and Casey eyes the twin bottles of rosé in his hand.

“I know you’re more of a whiskey girl,” he continues, “But Logan kinda raided the rest of my stash for Derek, and this is all I had left.”

Casey takes the bottles from his hand, staring down at the label. It’s good shit, she knows, even if it will be a little sweet for her taste. She sighs, looks back up at the boy standing in front of her.

“You’re not going to make me drink alone, are you?”

Unfortunately for the both of them, Casey doesn’t exactly have a spare corkscrew lying around. She does, however, have a pocketknife that might have been Sydney’s once, and watches in amusement as Julian works at prying a cork loose. He grins triumphantly when it pops out, and Casey lets him have a few short moments of joy before she snatches the bottle from his hands.

“Thanks,” she says, taking a long swig, “This one can be mine. Sorry, don’t exactly keep wine glasses in my dorm room.”

It’s a little weird, drinking with the best friend of her ex. But she’s always liked Julian, and he makes no effort to talk her into giving Derek another chance. He keeps it refreshingly light, asking her what she thought of the last episode of _Something Damaged_ and complimenting her on the band posters she has tacked to the walls.

“Why are you really here, Julian?” She asks, midway through her bottle, “I do have my own friends, you know.”

Julian stares down at his own wine, “I know. But I also know how much it can suck. Being hurt. Derek might be hurting, too, but he brought it on himself. You didn’t.”

“What, you’re really going to expect me to believe _you’ve_ been cheated on?”

“No,” Julian lifts his eyes to hers, “But I don’t think it’s something I could forgive, either.”

“…can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Is it Logan? The person who hurt you?”

Julian stares at her a moment, “Did Derek tell you?”

“No.”

“I really thought I was good at hiding it, too.”

“I’m very intuitive.”

He smiles at her, a small one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and takes another long sip out of the bottle.

“So it is him, then? Logan.”

Julian takes a breath, “He didn’t mean to hurt me. I’m not saying Derek meant it either, but Logan…he didn’t know that he could.”

“And now?”

“It’s not gonna happen,” Julian says, and Casey doesn’t miss the waver in his voice, “Not that I was getting my hopes up, or anything. But yeah. Me and Logan…it’s not gonna happen.”

“I’m sorry.”

Julian huffs out a ghost of a laugh, “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who’s supposed to be comforting you.”

“It helps though, doesn’t it? Being around someone else who’s hurting, too?”

“Kinda.”

“Yeah. Does for me, too.”

Julian smiles at her, and she almost sees what all the other girls see in him. He’s not exactly her normal type — she tends to go for the more rugged, athletic men, and Julian’s prettier than she is. But she’s seen those abs in photoshoots, kind of likes the way his shirt hugs his arms.

She shouldn’t do this.

He’s Derek’s best friend. She’s _never_ thought about him like this before. He’s hurting. She’s hurting.

This has the potential to ruin everything.

But Julian doesn’t move away when she slides closer. She sees the way his eyes rove over her, the way his fingers twitch when she pulls the wine from his hand.

“This is probably stupid,” she says, licking her lips, “Very stupid.”

“Derek is going to kill me,” Julian adds, “One hundred percent.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

“We’re supposed to be doing this new thing,” Julian says, his voice low, “This whole _no-more-secrets_ thing.”

“Just one little secret?”

She leans forward, rests one hand on the side of his face. His skin is softer than she expects.

She doesn’t hate it.

She doesn’t quite close the distance, not all the way.

She wants him to make that move.

And he does, so smoothly, his lips parting just slightly as he presses them to hers. His hand slides to the base of her neck, his fingers tangling in the strands falling out of her sloppily-done bun. He’s a good kisser, which doesn’t really come as a shock.

What _does_ take her by surprise, though, is how badly she wants _more_.

She pushes into his lap, her legs falling on either side of his. Julian seems to take that as invitation to deepen the kiss, to slide one hand under her shirt, his long fingers spreading out across her skin. It makes her shiver, and she breaks the kiss just long enough to pull her shirt over her head. She doesn’t miss the way Julian’s eyes move downward, the way he licks his lips and toys with the clasp of her bra.

“Uh uh,” she warns, pushing his arms away, “Your turn. I want to see if all those personal trainers are worth it.”

Julian laughs, leans back and reaches one arm behind him to pull his t-shirt off.

“I kind of hoped I’d be disappointed,” Casey says, her eyes roaming over Julian’s torso, “It’d make you seem a little more human. But no. You just _had_ to have those abs, didn’t you?”

“Have to,” Julian grins, “Gives me job security.”

Casey lets her hands slide over his skin, notices a barely perceptible scar on one side of his chest. He shivers, when her fingers brush against it, and she pulls back, apologetic.

“Mom got the best plastic surgeons in the country,” Julian says, moving her hands lower on his body, instead, “Still a few scars, though.”

“I like it,” she tells him, “Makes you look more badass.”

“Almost your type, then?”

“Almost.”

She leans back in, kisses him deeply as he slides his hand up her spine again. He unclasps her bra with one smooth motion, and she helps him pull it off her arms. His hands cup her breasts, squeezing with just enough pressure to feel good — none of the near-painful groping so many high school boys try. She rolls her hips downward, relishing in the moan that falls from Julian’s lips when she presses against the rising bulge in his pants.

“Not to ruin the moment,” Casey says, breaking the kiss, “But I’ve gotten rug burn on my back before. Not really a fan. Maybe we should move this to the bed?”

“Well I was willing to suffer,” Julian says, “But if you insist.”

He helps her up, and she takes his hand, pulls him to the center of her bed.

“You get to take your own pants off,” she orders, “I have a hard enough time with my own skinny jeans, I’m not struggling with yours too.”

“Well sorry,” Julian says, unbuttoning his jeans and shimmying out of them, “It’s not exactly socially acceptable for me to wear miniskirts like you.”

Casey grins, unzipping said skirt and pushing it down her thighs, “You should try. They’re so convenient. I think you have the legs to pull it off.”

“Might not fit my ass, though.”

Julian’s pants and underwear pool to the floor, and he glances up as she eyes him.

“I know it’s not as impressive as Derek’s,” he says, before she can say anything, “But I promise I’ve never had any complaints.”

Casey lifts one eyebrow, “You’ve looked at Derek’s dick before?”

“I’m a hormonal bisexual teenage boy, and we’ve had gym together for four years. You don’t think I’ve peeked?”

Casey laughs, holds one hand out for him, “Well, Larson, let’s see what you can do.”

Julian climbs back onto the bed, slides between her legs and leans in for another messy kiss. The angle’s a little off, a little awkward, but when she makes a move to tug him closer he doesn’t come. Instead, he slides nearer to the foot of the bed. He grins at her, a little, slides his hands to her calf and pushes until she bends her knees.

She kind of expected this to be quick — that the wine had made them tipsy enough for a quick fuck in her satin sheets, that Julian would roll off of her after a few minutes of messy thrusting, and they’d never speak of this again.

That’s not what happens.

Julian’s not at all hesitant, when he licks into her. He slides his arms under her thighs, pulls her impossibly close as he works his mouth against her. Casey tries to muffle her moans, bites at her lip and grabs one of her plush throw pillows to press against her face.

He’s _good_ at what he does, twisting and curling his tongue exactly where she needs him to. Just when she’s gotten used to the rhythm, he slides in one finger. It’s thicker than her own, twists inside her so beautifully, and she gasps.

“Get up here,” she says, trying to hide the whine that threatens to slip out, “I told you I wanted to see see what you could do.”

Julian pulls his mouth away, looking up at her sheepishly, “I kinda can’t.”

“You _can’t_?” She asks, incredulous, “What, you’re just now changing your mind about all this?”

“Not at all,” he says, and _oh_ , he’s still got a finger inside of her, “It’s just that…I mean, this wasn’t my plan when I showed up here. Didn’t exactly come prepared.”

“Well lucky for _you_ ,” Casey says, reaching for the drawer of her nightstand, “I am.”

She tosses the box of condoms at him, and he grins as he takes it.

“Wine glasses wouldn’t pass the Headmistress’s room inspections, but condoms will?”

“She doesn’t have to know about them.”

“Ooh,” Julian smirks as he rips a condom free of the packaging, “I knew you had a naughty side.”

“You’re the one who just had his tongue inside your best friend’s ex-girlfriend.”

“Touché.”

Julian’s laughing, as he climbs up her body, leans in to kiss her as he slides inside. She whimpers against his mouth, raises one leg to wind around his waist.

It’s not all that hard, flipping him over. It’s almost as if he saw it coming, and his eyes twinkle with amusement as he looks up at her.

“I always knew you’d be bossy in bed,” he says, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear.

“You seem like the kind of guy who’d be into that kind of thing.”

“Oh, I am,” he says, letting his hands fall to her waist, “Have your wicked way with me, Lambert.”

He’s _very_ agreeable, as she rides him. His hands grope at her thighs, her ass, her breasts. He rolls his hips upwards, thrusts in time with her movements. She’s panting above him, her fingernails digging into his skin as she braces herself. He doesn’t seem to mind.

“You’re not too bad at this,” she breathes, and Julian laughs.

“ _Not too bad_. I’ll be sure to add that to my resumé.”

He looks like he’s about to say something else, but Casey changes her angle, and Julian breaks off into a low moan. His hands seize on her waist, and she can tell he’s close. But he doesn’t just lay back — instead, he surges upward, presses his mouth to the side of her neck and _sucks_ , just as his fingers are dipping down once again…

She nearly collapses on top of him with the force of her orgasm. She can feel his laugh against her skin, feels him move inside her before he too, stills, shudders weakly and moans into her ear.

It takes her a few moments to work up the energy to roll off him. She stretches out a little, blinks up at her ceiling.

“Well,” she says, lightly, “That was um…”

“Better than you expected?”

“Little bit.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Casey turns her head to the side, finds Julian already looking her way. She’s not quite sure what to say, at this point, whether she should offer to let him stay or kick him out. Thankfully, he speaks first.

“So,” he says, “We’re never mentioning this again, right? The second I leave this room, this never happened?”

“Right,” she tells him, “Thanks for the wine, though. I needed it. And the…I needed that, too.”

He smiles at her, “Well I’m glad I could help.”

She watches him sit up, her eyes roving over his sweat-slick skin. He reaches down, moving to scoop up his discarded shirt, but she stops him with a hand on his arm.

“If you don’t leave yet,” she says, slowly, “We can still talk about it, right?”

Julian’s lips quirk, “I guess that’s how this would work.”

“So if you don’t leave…we could maybe…go another round?”

“I think I could manage that.”

“Well in that case,” she reaches into her nightstand drawer once more, fishes for the toy she’d bought online months ago and never gotten the chance to use. Julian’s eyes widen, a bit, when she holds it up, but then he’s smirking, crawling back up the bed.

“Round two sounds _fantastic_.”


End file.
